The Alaskan Bull Worm Strikes Back
by Steel Cobra
Summary: SpongeBob discovers that the Alaskan Bull Worm came back from the Gulf. Because of peer pressure Sandy is willing to dual with the worm again. It's up to SpongeBob, Patrick, & even Plankton to stop the worm before the worm eats Sandy for breakfast.
1. The Return of the Worm

(At Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was taking Gary for a walk in the middle of the night)  
  
SpongeBob: You were right Gary. Taking a walk in the middle of the night is a perfect way to start this episode.  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
(Suddenly there was vibration on the ground)  
  
SpongeBob: Did you felt an eerie shake on the ground, Gary?  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
SpongeBob: You're right Gary! That tremor did felt familiar.  
  
(Another tremor came in the ground)  
  
SpongeBob: That is felt familiar too. Oh no! It can't be, it just can't be! The..  
  
(Four different scenes appear when SpongeBob says the compound word)  
  
(For the Alaskan scene it showed the word "Alaskan" with icy and cold details)  
  
(For the Bull scene it showed the word "Bull" with a hairy and two horns on the sides' detail)  
  
(For the Worm scene it showed the word "Worm" with a pink with a wormy body detail)  
  
(For the new scene which is "is back" the font was very dull)  
  
SpongeBob: Alaskan Bull Worm is back! I have to warn the others! As soon the underwater sun rises up.  
  
(At the Krusty Krab a crowd of people where talking about the Alaskan Bull Worm last night)  
  
SpongeBob: I can't believe it either. I thought the monster worm was gone for good.  
  
Mr. Krabs: I know. This is like a scene from Steven Spielberg's "Jaws".  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Never mine.  
  
Fish Guy 1: We should get someone for this chaos.  
  
Fish Guy 2: I know we could get Sandy for this!  
  
Fish Guy 3: Yeah that what we did last time.  
  
SpongeBob: That's because she was at the right place at the right time. It doesn't mean that she can do it again.  
  
Patrick: Or maybe we can take Bikini Bottom and move it somewhere else.  
  
Mr. Krabs: We already done your idea but it stunk. We're going with our idea.  
  
Patrick: That's because we push it somewhere else, but this time we will pull it somewhere else.  
  
Mr. Krabs: (Ignores) Okay where is dirty little mammal.  
  
(Sandy came in the Krusty Krab)  
  
Sandy: Howdy fellers! What's with the worried crowd?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Sandy! How would you like to save Bikini Bottom again?  
  
Sandy: What do you mean?  
  
Mr. Krabs: I mean that the Alaskan Bull Worm is back from the Gulf and he's causing all shorts of trouble.  
  
Sandy: Oh I love too, but that's because I was at the right place at the right time. It doesn't mean that I can do it again. Besides I was fortunate for SpongeBob to really care about my life even though I wasn't taking it seriously before. So no more worm waslting for me.  
  
Mr. Krabs: But the whole town is depending on you. Besides I will give out tip for once.  
  
Everyone: Come on Sandy you can do it.  
  
Sandy: I don't know. If you all really think I can do it then by the name of the great lone star state I will bring that worm to the deepest trench of the Pacific.  
  
Everyone: Hurray!  
  
(Sandy in depression walked out of the Krusty Krab while SpongeBob followed her by)  
  
SpongeBob: Sandy do you know what your doing?  
  
Sandy: I do and I really know what you think of this idea.  
  
SpongeBob: Yeah this idea is dangerous, risky, barbaric, and horrify.  
  
Sandy: I know that but I have to do this anyway.  
  
SpongeBob: But why?  
  
Sandy: One is peer pressure, two is confidents, and three its my courage. Sometimes I have to face the music SpongeBob. Here I want to give you something.  
  
(Sandy gave Sponge Bob an acorn with a marking that says S+S)  
  
SpongeBob: An acorn with a love marking.  
  
Sandy: Someday I was thinking of giving this to you but this maybe my last 48 hours on the face of the earth. Goodbye SpongeBob.  
  
(Sandy left)  
  
SpongeBob: This is a very nice acorn. Oh this can't be happening. I have to do something to prevent Sandy from getting killed by the Alaskan Bull Worm.  
  
(Patrick walked)  
  
Patrick: Yeah I know. Hey, I have an idea. We both could take Bikini Bottom and pull it somewhere else, so we can save Sandy.  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick nobody will listen to your idea.  
  
Patrick: Yeah I know. Hey, I got an idea. We could save Sandy and then we can pull Bikini Bottom somewhere else.  
  
SpongeBob: Let's just save Sandy okay.  
  
Patrick: All right then. All we need is some who knows something.  
  
SpongeBob: Someone who got the skills and the intelligence.  
  
Patrick: Someone who has the bright stuff.  
  
SpongeBob: Someone who's small.  
  
Patrick: Someone who is green.  
  
SpongeBob: Someone who has two antennas. Well, I'm afraid to say it but we have to solve our problem with Plankton.  
  
Patrick: Oh I hope Plankton test his death ray on me, what ever that is.  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick came to the Chum Bucket)  
  
SpongeBob: Oh Plankton! Are you in here?  
  
Plankton: Hold sea horses SpongeBob. Can you see that I'm thinking of the temptation of evil?  
  
SpongeBob: Look Plankton we need your help. The Alaskan Bull Worm is back and we may need your help.  
  
Plankton: (Surprised) You say that the oversize Phatyheminthes organism is back the Gulf?  
  
SpongeBob: If you mean the Alaskan Bull Worm yes.  
  
Plankton: Well I the microorganism may actually may know his primal weakness but I don't lurk the answer. But I know someone who may have the answer.  
  
SpongeBob: Really, who's that?  
  
Plankton: My Alaskan half brother Juneau.  
  
SpongeBob: So let's go ask him.  
  
Plankton: We have to use my super private jet to get to the Gulf of Alaska.  
  
SpongeBob: Geese, Plankton I never knew I will ever say it but Plankton you are the best.  
  
Plankton: Say it don't spread to your ignorant friends. Just go to the top where my jet is and I will meet you there.  
  
SpongeBob: All right then. Thanks again Plankton.  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick went up the stairs)  
  
(Plankton used a shell phone to call his brother back at the Gulf)  
  
Plankton: (Talking through the phone) Hey Juneau.. Yes this is your half brother Sheldon from the Pacific.. Remember the evil plot we were dreaming to do but we never accomplish it... No, no, no we already the evil plot where we destroyed half of Alaska's oil supply I mean the other one.  
  
French Narrator: Will SpongeBob and Patrick find the weakness of the worm? Is Sandy getting herself into a fatal deathtrap? What is the evil plot Sheldon I mean Plankton and Juneau were thinking to do? Stay tune for the next chapter of "Welcome to the Gulf of Alaska". 


	2. Welcome to the Gulf of Alaska

(On top of the Chum Bucket, SpongeBob and Patrick were waiting for Plankton)  
  
(Plankton was on the top of the Chum Bucket)  
  
SpongeBob: So Plankton where is your jet anyway?   
  
Plankton: Your right under it.  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick were the under the iron hand)  
  
SpongeBob: I don't get it? Were just under the metal hand.  
  
Plankton: That metal hand is the jet.  
  
(Plankton pressed a button to make the jet/metal hand to come out and it open a door so SpongeBob and the guys can get in)  
  
SpongeBob: Whoa we would of never thought of that.  
  
Patrick: I never knew it was a hand! I thought it was an iron backscratcher.  
  
  
  
Plankton: Okay so let's go in to make that evil doomsday scheme.  
  
SpongeBob: What?  
  
Plankton: I mean let's go find out that weakness so we can save Sandy from being digested by the worm.  
  
(SpongeBob and the guys went in)  
  
SpongeBob: Whoa the inside of the hand jet is neat and shining. Isn't that right, Patrick.  
  
(Patrick's eye pupils were large)  
  
Patrick: Follow shining things…  
  
Plankton: Activating launch sequence.   
  
(The jet/metal hand then zoomed across the sea)  
  
SpongeBob: Are we there yet?  
  
Plankton: We won't be there in the next three hours. That's why I bought these low rated Alaskan movies, titled "Escape from Alaska", "Touring Alaska", and "Alaska", I think your meaningless minds will enjoy these.  
  
(Three hours later, SpongeBob and Patrick were watching the end of a movie)   
  
Patrick: I think my brain had just stop because of these movies.   
  
Plankton: Okay we're entering a billboard that says, "Welcome to the Gulf of Alaska, the last frontier." and I thought the solar system was our last frontier.   
  
SpongeBob: So Plankton, where is your Alaskan half brother?  
  
Plankton: Well he has his own restaurant too. We are just two blocks away from his restaurant right now.  
  
(They stopped at the restaurant which has a sign of it's name which is the "Chum Stump")  
  
Plankton: Well, here we are gentlemen. Were at the Chum Stump.   
  
  
  
(Inside the Chum Stump, Juneau was on a table while an angry customer was complaining about his food)  
  
Customer: (Angry) That potato rosemary bread with flat jacks was suppose to be half price from it's original cost in honor of Leonhard Seppala Day, aye.  
  
Juneau: That day is not important anyway, and the potato rosemary bread is seasonal so you have to pay ten bucks, laddy.   
  
Customer: (Angry) Fine, here's my smutty ten dollars and the maple syrup was terrible anyway. Happy Leonhard Day, lad.  
  
Juneau: Don't be sarcastic with you worthless buffoon!  
  
(SpongeBob, Patrick, and Plankton came inside)  
  
Juneau: Oh hi Sheldon! So how's your restaurant doing lad?  
  
SpongeBob: Plankton's first name is Sheldon?  
  
Patrick: Poor guy.  
  
Juneau: So, yea men want to know the weakness of the worm, aye.  
  
SpongeBob: Yes, we need to know the weakness of the worm to save our friend.  
  
Plankton: Actually is their friend. I just think mammals are just filthy creatures.   
  
Juneau: Well just step into my office where I can give you three the source.   
  
(At Juneau's office, there was labels and notes on the walls that say "Evil Plot")  
  
SpongeBob: Wow! There's a lot of eerie notes on the walls.  
  
Juneau: Ignore de notes. I made these notes since I was in the second grade.  
  
SpongeBob: That's disturbing. So ,uh, what's the weakness?  
  
Patrick: (Interrupting) Mr. Jonnuruho.  
  
Juneau: So you Pacificans don't know their toddler simple weakness, aye.  
  
SpongeBob: Their weakness is really that simple?  
  
Patrick: And I thought that I was the only one that is simple.  
  
Juneau: Of course lads. Where I live we have tons of Alaskan Bull Worms, but to us they're noting but harmless sea slugs.  
  
SpongeBob: How can they be that harmless to you guys?  
  
Juneau: You Pacificans are even more slower than an alpine tree stump.   
  
Plankton: Not me, I'm the smart one in that hick-ocean.  
  
SpongeBob: Then why didn't you say the weakness before?  
  
Plankton: Look, you guys had already ask to many questions in one day.  
  
Juneau: Maybe this chart, originally by Mendeleev, will help you guys think straight.  
  
(Juneau pulled down the chart which was the "Periodic Table of Elements")   
  
Juneau: This is the periodic table of elements chart, gentlemen. On this corner on period 3, with atomic number 11, with atomic mass 22.990, with it's code symbol Na, the element that can defeat the creature is sodium mixed with chloride, which I probably don't have to tell about chloride's element detail.  
  
SpongeBob: But where in Neptune are we going to find sodium or chloride?  
  
Juneau: Oh for the love Governor Knowles, sodium-chloride is salt. You know, the household item salt.  
  
SpongeBob: So the worm's weakness is salt?   
  
Patrick: I will never see salt the same way ever again.  
  
Juneau: There now you log heads can save your mammal friend.  
  
SpongeBob: Geese thanks Juneau. All we need now is just a saltshaker with salt in it.  
  
Juneau: A matter of fact, here lad. Here's a container with salt in it or what you call a saltshaker.  
  
(Juneau handed SpongeBob a saltshaker that was actually glowing eerily)  
  
SpongeBob: Wow. An eerie glowing saltshaker thanks again Juneau.  
  
Patrick: Can we keep the saltshaker for a nightlight?   
  
Juneau: An with that here's the Chum Stump's bag of minke whale blubber for the chubby pink one.  
  
Patrick: Well what ever it is, it smells great!  
  
(Patrick was eating the blubber)  
  
Juneau: Have nice trip guys. You two can go while I'll be with Sheldon.  
  
SpongeBob: For what?  
  
Juneau: (Lying) You know I just want to make a brotherly survey about our Alaskan exports.   
  
SpongeBob: All right then.  
  
Patrick: Come on SpongeBob. I want make it to the Alaskan Gift shop before it closes at 12:00.   
  
(SpongeBob followed Patrick behind)  
  
Juneau: So Sheldon, do you think we pulled the scheme, ay?  
  
Plankton: Of course we did. Those jarheads won't know what's really in that saltshaker.  
  
(Juneau gave a helmet to Plankton)  
  
Juneau: Here. I designed this helmet to helped you on our ultimate evil plot scheme.  
  
Plankton: This could be my victory day for once, Juneau.  
  
Juneau: Our victory day, Sheldon.   
  
Plankton: Yes!  
  
(Both laughed evilly)  
  
(Outside Patrick got bag with gifts inside he got from the gift shop)  
  
Patrick: Boy, I sure got some great gifts from that gift shop. Like this Eskimo bobble head, these post cards, this novelty harpoon, an Alaska t-shirt and hat, and the tallest Native American wooden totem.  
  
SpongeBob: Hard to believe that thing actually fits in your bag.  
  
(Plankton came outside)  
  
Plankton: Okay, let's get back to the jet guys.  
  
Patrick: (Eating the whale blubber) Boy, this whale blubba is so good.  
  
French Narrator: SpongeBob and Patrick going to save Sandy, or are they just making the problem even worst? What could be in the saltshaker? Stay tune for chapter three of, "Alaskan Style." 


	3. Alaskan Style

(Plankton's jet finally stops at Bikini Bottom from returning from the Gulf of Alaska)   
  
Plankton: Well, here we are guys.   
  
SpongeBob: I think we just got enough time to put the salt on the worm.  
  
Patrick: (Patrick was still eating the blubber) Man, you got to try this, SpongeBob. What will Alaska come up with next?  
  
(Sandy was already at the area where the worm is)   
  
(Sandy was just face to face with the worm)   
  
(There was a crowd of people around them, rooting Sandy on)  
  
Crowd: You can do it, Sandy!   
  
Sandy: The last thing I need is just rooting and cheering. At least I made my will.   
  
(SpongeBob was rushing to get to Sandy)   
  
SpongeBob: Sandy! You don't have to this.  
  
Sandy: I must SpongeBob. I'm doing this for Bikini Bottom.  
  
SpongeBob: But I got the weakness to the worm! Is salt!  
  
(SpongeBob then just throw the saltshaker at the worm)  
  
(The stuff inside it just spat out at out at the worm)  
  
SpongeBob: Direct hit! We stopped the worm. Now we can go home forget about troubles with the worm.  
  
Plankton: Think again, SpongeBob Doofpants!   
  
(The salt wasn't really salt; it only made the worm radioactive and more destructive)  
  
SpongeBob: Plankton! The salt only made the worm a radioactive freak.  
  
Plankton: Only that was not salt, SpongeBob. It was just part of my evil plot.  
  
SpongeBob: It wasn't?  
  
Plankton: Maybe I should pull out the chart again.  
  
(Plankton pulls out the Periodic Table of Elements chart)  
  
Plankton: With atomic number 92, atomic mass 238.029, the symbol of U which that element is uranium. So what was really in the saltshaker was uranium.   
  
SpongeBob: So the point in this was only to make the worm even more disastrous.   
  
Plankton: You actually think I was going to help Sandy. Well you certainly have a low IQ. Oh yeah I also have this helmet to help me on my plot. With this helmet, design by my half brother Juneau, the worm will only follow to my cues because of his radioactive medulla oblongata.  
  
(Plankton put on the helmet)  
  
(Suddenly the giant radioactive Alaskan Bull Worm pay attention with Plankton)  
  
Plankton: (Specking with the worm) Alaskan Bull Worm, I am now officially your master. And as your master you must destroy Bikini Bottom and then the rest of the world! But first you must finish off with the mammal.  
  
(The radioactive Alaskan Bull Worm obeyed by nodding his head)  
  
Plankton: (Specking with the worm) Now devoir her! (Laughing evilly) Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…   
  
(The worm was heading for Sandy)  
  
(SpongeBob was worried while he was with Patrick)  
  
SpongeBob: Oh no! Now Sandy will be sea toast. If only we can help.  
  
Patrick: Yeah I know. Hey, I know what we can do. We could bury these postcards from the Alaskan gift shop to see if the ancient mole people will receive the postcards from us.  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick, we can't just do that in a time like- (Realize something) that's it!   
  
Patrick: What?  
  
SpongeBob: I think I know a better weakness to the worm.  
  
Patrick: Wait I know, is it the mole people, no wait is it the government postal service?  
  
SpongeBob: No, Patrick. The worm needs to just try his own medicine.  
  
Patrick: The worm has a cold?  
  
SpongeBob: Not that kind of medicine. I mean that maybe Alaska is his own weakness in some sort of way.  
  
Patrick: But Alaska is miles way from here and we can't push Alaska here. Unless we pull Alaska!  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick, we already have a little bit of Alaska and I mean the gifts from that gift shop.  
  
Patrick: So the gifts are his weakness?  
  
SpongeBob: I guess so.  
  
Patrick: Then get the gifts for ammunition and this cap and t-shirt for something.  
  
SpongeBob: Right.   
  
(SpongeBob put on the Alaskan cap and t-shirt, and then he put the postcards, bobble head, and harpoon in his utility belt)  
  
(The Native American wooden totem pole was next to Patrick while he was still eating the whale blubber)   
  
SpongeBob: Let's put this worm down to the ground, Alaskan style.  
  
(SpongeBob was yelling at the worm when the worm pays notice at SpongeBob)  
  
SpongeBob: (Mocking) Oh wormy! Guess what I'm having for dinner, your Alaskan wimp pie!   
  
(The worm was angry about that mock by SpongeBob, so he charged at SpongeBob instead)  
  
(SpongeBob then took out the postcards from his utility belt)  
  
SpongeBob: Eat my postcards you fiend.  
  
(SpongeBob throw his postcards at the worm)  
  
(As the postcards made a hit on the worm, worm became more angry than the last time)  
  
SpongeBob: So postcards won't slow that worm down so maybe a distraction will do the trick.  
  
(SpongeBob took out the Eskimo bobble head when he then twist out the head out of the bobble head toy)  
  
(When he did, he fit himself inside the bobble head toy)  
  
(SpongeBob's head was shown outside of the bobble head)  
  
(SpongeBob used the bobble head toy to bounce himself in great heights)  
  
SpongeBob: With this body of bobble and this head of sponge, I will make myself bouncy to save my friend!  
  
(SpongeBob's head was starting to shake since he was in a bobble head toy)  
  
SpongeBob: (Getting dizzy) If only this bobble head body stop my head from getting shaking. Has Sandy been always that purple?  
  
(SpongeBob then bounce himself next to a really big boulder)   
  
SpongeBob: (Mocking) Come on wormy! Here's a 100% available sponge to be eaten any time any place.  
  
(The worm spotted SpongeBob bouncing next to the boulder)  
  
(The worm then charge right at SpongeBob)  
  
(But SpongeBob bounce himself out of area so that the worm by accident will hit the boulder)  
  
(The worm crashed at the boulder)  
  
SpongeBob: Hopefully that will teach the worm a thing or two about coordination skills.   
  
(The worm may have hit himself hard at the boulder but he still wants more so he got himself up and he was ready to fight SpongeBob)  
  
Plankton: Come on you tubeworm! Show that goody good SpongeBob a thing or two about power! So go get that creature!  
  
(The worm heard what Plankton said so once again he charged at SpongeBob)  
  
SpongeBob: Well, I didn't want to use this but you leaved me no choice, Alaskan Bull Worm.  
  
(SpongeBob took out his harpoon)  
  
(At first it seemed like he was going to throw the harpoon at the worm but actually he slam the harpoon's tip into the ground so the harpoon can stay balance on it's tip)  
  
(SpongeBob then leaned back on the harpoon then the harpoon just fling SpongeBob into the air)  
  
(As SpongeBob was in the air he took out one of his legs so he can kick the worm's noggin)  
  
SpongeBob: OY YAH!!!!!  
  
(The worm was kicked pretty well by SpongeBob but the worm is not giving up)  
  
Plankton: You can't defeat my mutant radioactive worm, SpongeBob. You're only wasting your time on this so you better give up then.  
  
SpongeBob: Never! I'm not going to let Bikini Bottom down, or my friend Sandy down!  
  
Patrick: I thought we were already down under the sea. And besides SpongeBob, we don't have enough Alaskan weapons except for the Native American totem pole.  
  
SpongeBob: Don't worry Patrick we will think of something.   
  
Patrick: And we need to do something too because that mutant worm is heading right at you, SpongeBob.  
  
(The worm was charging at SpongeBob)  
  
(But then Sandy was running towards SpongeBob)  
  
Sandy: Don't worry SpongeBob, I'm coming!  
  
(Sandy pushed SpongeBob out of the way)  
  
(As SpongeBob was pushed out of the way Sandy got herself hit by the worm)  
  
  
  
(Sandy was unconscious by the impact of the worm. She was just lying against a lump of corral)  
  
(The worm was now about to charge at Sandy)  
  
SpongeBob: Sandy!!!   
  
  
  
French Narrator: Will SpongeBob and Patrick be able to save Sandy or will this be the end to Sandy? Will Plankton accomplish his evil plot this time? Stay tune for chapter four of "Worm Showdown". 


	4. Worm Showdown

(Back at Bikini Bottom, the radioactive Alaskan Bull Worm was already about to charge at poor unconscious Sandy)   
  
SpongeBob: The worm is going to nail Sandy like a baby scallop on the top of the tip of the tallest corral about to get hit by an anchor the size of Neptune on the side of this very, very, cruel ocean. Oh my gosh, I'm starting to talk like Sandy now! We got to do something, Patrick.   
  
Patrick: And we got to do something with the whale blubby because it is starting to lose it's flavor. Good thing I left this saltshaker inside of my swim trunks.   
  
(Patrick took out his saltshaker)  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick, you got a saltshaker all the long!?  
  
Patrick: Why sure, SpongeBob. Foreign foods can't be good without it's salt. What you think I am, a idiot?   
  
SpongeBob: Never mine that, just pass me the saltshaker.   
  
(Patrick gave SpongeBob the saltshaker)   
  
SpongeBob: If only the worm will stay still so I can easily sprinkle salt the worm. Hey, I have a idea!  
  
Patrick: What is it?  
  
SpongeBob: Okay this is what we're going to do. Patrick the first thing you need to do is to move that totem pole into that corner right over there. What I'm going to do is to use your whale blubber thingy as bait to attract the worm to the totem pole.   
  
Patrick: But I like this Alaskan food. This is the only thing besides a Krabby Patty that I really like, besides how do you know that the worm likes this stuff?  
  
SpongeBob: It's our only hope to save Sandy, Patrick. And besides, are you getting a little tired of eating animal parts all day?  
  
Patrick: They're animal parts?! Yuck, that's disgusting and I eat my own bellybutton lint every night. Here, you can use it for bait.  
  
SpongeBob: Thanks buddy. Okay lets put this worm down to the ground, Pacifican style.  
  
(SpongeBob was holding up the bag of whale blubber at the worm)  
  
SpongeBob: Oh wormy! Would you like a bag of whale blubber than having a squirrel?  
  
(The worm actually was attracted to the blubber, so he followed the bag)   
  
(Then SpongeBob was running as the worm followed)  
  
(SpongeBob was heading towards the totem pole and then he stand in front of the totem pole)  
  
(The worm then charged at SpongeBob since he was holding the bag)  
  
(Then SpongeBob hop away from the totem pole and then without realizing it the worm's mouth hit directly at the totem pole as he was charging so now he has the totem pole in his mouth so he won't bite or close it)   
  
Patrick: We did it SpongeBob!  
  
SpongeBob: We did not do it just yet Patrick. We still have to put the salt on the worm.  
  
(SpongeBob took out his saltshaker and he sprinkle the slat on the worm)  
  
(The worm than just spat out the totem pole but now he just shrunk in the size of a peanut because of the salt)  
  
(The tiny worm just wiggled away)  
  
Plankton: Impossible! Me and my Alaskan half brother had planned this plot for years. And now it is all wasted because of you two ignorant buffoons.  
  
SpongeBob: Don't worry, Plankton. You may have your doomsday some other day. But as for right now we will stop your evil plots in present and future.  
  
Plankton: Oh that's just one of my evil plots. Someday the world will suffer in my domination of evil! But not right now since I have to take my afternoon nap and dental checkups. But remember, this is not the last of me.  
  
(Plankton left)  
  
Patrick: Well I think we can go home now.  
  
SpongeBob: Oh no! We forgot about Sandy. We have to check her out.  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick came around Sandy, as Sandy was still unconscious)   
  
SpongeBob: We need to give her some air.  
  
Patrick: We don't have any air, SpongeBob! We just have H2O!  
  
(There was a crack on Sandy's air helmet)  
  
SpongeBob: I think there's a crack on Sandy's air helmet. We need to block it before it gets any bigger.  
  
Patrick: We could use that yellow sponge to cover it.  
  
SpongeBob: That's me, Patrick.  
  
Patrick: Oh, sorry.  
  
(SpongeBob notice that there's gook inside the bag of blubber)  
  
SpongeBob: Hey there's this blubber gook inside the bag that we could use.  
  
  
  
(SpongeBob took out the gook out of the bag)  
  
(SpongeBob then covered the helmet's crack with the gook)  
  
SpongeBob: I think Sandy will be fine now. I think we have to take her to the hospital. I'll just carry her to the hospital.  
  
(SpongeBob tried to carry Sandy but he was too weak to carry Sandy by himself)  
  
SpongeBob: Uh, Patrick can you help me here?  
  
Patrick: Sure, SpongeBob.  
  
(Patrick carried SpongeBob as SpongeBob carried Sandy)  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick got Sandy to the hospital)  
  
(Moments later at the hospital, SpongeBob and Patrick were waiting at the waiting room)  
  
Patrick: Can we go home now, SpongeBob?  
  
SpongeBob: No, Patrick. We are staying here for Sandy. Sandy saved my life from the worm now it was our turn to save Sandy's life from the worm. That's why we are staying here for her.   
  
Patrick: Well yeah, but these old boring magazines and those news reporters and journalists behind us are starting to creep me out.  
  
(There were news reporters and journalists waiting for Sandy also)  
  
Doctor: Okay guys, Sandy is ready to come out now.  
  
News Reporter: (Talking on television) This is the moment we all been waiting for gentlemen. Town hero Sandy Cheeks is ready to come out now.  
  
SpongeBob: Oh, I hope she'll be fine.  
  
(The doctor pulled out Sandy out of the doorway)  
  
(Sandy has a strain leg with a cast and bandages on her head while she was on a wheelchair)  
  
SpongeBob: Sandy, are you alright?   
  
Sandy: (Smiled) I'm just fine SpongeBob, but thanks.   
  
News Reporter: So Sandy, how does it feels like being the new town hero again?  
  
Sandy: Oh shucks, I wasn't the real hero it was actually SpongeBob that saved me and Bikini Bottom. (Talking to SpongeBob) The doctor told me everything.   
  
SpongeBob: And Patrick also helped me to save Sandy too.   
  
Patrick: And the bag of whale blubber gook thingy helped us to block that crack in Sandy's air helmet.  
  
Doctor: He's right. Without the blubber's gook the water pressure down here would fill up Sandy air helmet so eventually she would of suffocate.  
  
Sandy: So I guess that gook also saved my life in a weird sort of way of course. But most importantly SpongeBob saved us all.  
  
Fish Guy: So three cheers for SpongeBob, Patrick, and the gook.   
  
Everyone: Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray!  
  
Journalist: Well, since you were the former hero when the first time the worm been here. Can I sign your cast in honor of the Bikini Bottom Chronicle?   
  
Sandy: Actually I want someone else to sign the cast. Which is my hero and my good friend, ever since. SpongeBob, will you do the honors?  
  
SpongeBob: Certainly, Sandy. And I am going to sign it in a special way.  
  
(SpongeBob took out his pen and he took out the acorn with S+S marking and he copied the marking from the acorn and he signed it on Sandy's cast)   
  
Note from the Arthur: I hope you like the final chapter of this fic. Now most of my fanfics were mostly humorous but this is my only one with some romance. So I hope you like my first romantic, humorous, adventure fic. And I will always do more fics you know. Oh, and sorry if I didn't let you know about Sandy's will, helgoth11. But at least I let you know that there was some romance between them. 


End file.
